Unexspected Surprise
by CONFUZZLED SOUL
Summary: We all know what happened to Morgead's mom, but what about his dad? Is Morgead really an only child? And why is everyone so obsessed with the twins and why do they know Quinn and Theirry… First FanFiction… not so good at summeries… Rated T just in case..
1. Chapter 1

Hey… This is my first Fan Fiction so… here I go!!!!!

I don't own the Night World Series… sadly = (

____________________________________________________** Prologue **

**(ANGEL'S POV)**

It was finally summer vacation and I had no idea what I had gotten myself into.

Dani, Rosie, and I were walking around Las Vegas! Dani and Rose tall 5ft6 at least while I am only 5ft4. I know that's tall for 14 years young but not as tall as them. They were both stunning and athletic while I was just plane and immune to getting hurt. Rose had dirty blonde hair and Dani had jet black hair. My hair was unique. It was gold. I had golden curls but even with them and ever changing eyes I wasn't as pretty. People always tell me I don't give myself enough credit, but they're probably just being nice.

Dani has black eyes. Not dark brown, black. We might be twins but we look nothing alike. She's tan; I'm pail. She has strait hair that is always perfect; while mine is always hard to work with.

Rosie has emerald green eyes. She pail too, but it works on her. She has strait hair so whenever I am around her and Dani, I feel like a little kid. It doesn't help that I am the youngest.

We both have family problems. A bunch of night world people came into my house and killed my mom, dad and brother. Her mom and dad barley know she exists. Her mom is actually ok but her dad is just awful. He is a complete butthead. Rosie and I try not to curse. Dani couldn't care less.

Rosie is unique, ¼ witch and ¾ vampire. Her mom is half witch half vampire and her dad is a full vampire. She is mostly a vampire so she was known as Rose Blackthorn. There aren't a lot of blackthorns. I only know 3. That's it. I know 1 more and I know I will be seeing him today.

Morgead.

I am going to Thierry's house. I miss him so much. I haven't seen him and so many others in years. But Thierry is one of my oldest friends.

I know what you're thinking. You think I'm a vampire, right. Ever changing eyes, Thierry is one of my oldest friends. But I'm not. I'm human. Let me explain…

A long time ago, way before Maya and Hellewise's battle, I was born. I had dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. A witch named Skye did a spell that made us split up. We… um… didn't make it much longer. Talk of death still bothers me. Anyway, we turned out to be old souls and instead of being one we are connected through a golden chain. I only remember this because of my photographic memory. She doesn't remember any of it. She doesn't even know what Rosie is or how powerful she is.

Yeah the spell gave us un-human like powers. I'm still not sure if is a good thing or not.

People know about us, but they don't know we are alive, yet. We come back every, like, 300-500 years. That's not a long time for an old soul. Not a long time at all.

That's why this is probably the dumbest thing we could possibly do. If only we had enough commonsense to turn back. Too bad we don't.

"Why are we here again? This is dangerous. We should have got someone to drive us there." I could hear Dani whine. Another difference she has always been more on the pessimist side, but not completely.

I turned to face her, "I already told you, I can't tell you" I replied. "It's a secret. Plus everybody loves surprises."

"Yeah, but no one likes waiting for surprises," I just zipped my lips.

Rosie laughed. "You're so childish!" she exclaimed.

I glared at her and wrinkled my nose before turning on my heels and heading closer to his house.

"Are you sure this is safe," Dani asked. She has been like a parent with me ever since… it happened. "I really don't think we should be walking," she said in her best 'as a matter of fact' like voice. I didn't bother looking back.

"We'll be fine," I assured her right before I was plummeted strait into the ground.

So what did you think?

I am thinking of giving them each a soulmate. Any ideas? I LOVE THE SOULMATE PRINCIPAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just click the sexy green button and review.

-CONFUZZLED SOUL


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Night World Series… sadly = (

* * *

"We'll be fine," I assured her right before I was plummeted strait into the ground.

----------------------------------------ON WITH THE STORY--------------------------------------------------

CH1

(ANGLE POV)

I heard Dani screech and Rosie laugh.

"Hey, kid," I heard a muffled voice against my chest.

I saw someone, a guy, with black hair lying on her.

"Quinn!" I yelled. Not sure if it came off mad enough. I could never really be mad at him considering he was an idiot and all.

He lifted his head. "Yes?" he asked.

"Get off," I commanded.

He didn't, not that I thought he would, instead he tickled me. I laughed so hard I thought I was going to pee myself.

"Hello! Earth to Angel. Do you hear me," Dani called, but it sounded distant.

I looked up when Quinn finally stopped tickling me. I was pretty sure my face was bright red from laughing. He was still laughing. I got up and brushed myself off. When I turned around I saw that so many people were staring at us like we were crazy. Rosie just smiled. She seemed to have, really, understood what was going on. I gave them a killer smile and turned back to Quinn only to see he looked embarrassed.

I rolled my eyes. "Hi! I'm Angel. Who are all you people?" I said trying to be friendly and make conversation.

"Um... Hi. I'm Rashel. This is Morgead, Jez, Keller, Galen, and you obviously know Quinn." Feisty, I like her.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him in, like, forever." The way she glares at me tells me she likes him. I can't help but wonder if their together.

"You've seen him before?" Dani asked.

I felt Quinn's eyes burning on the back of my neck. "Yeah, you have, too. You probably don't remember. It was a long, long time ago."

"But he doesn't look any older than, like, 18," She looks at me. Studding my appearance.

"Vampire," Rosie puts in. Dani nods her head and I can hear her thinking, 'Of_ course.'_

"So, anyways, why are you here without a car or something" said Galen breaking the silence, I was so thankful until I saw recognition in his face. Oh shoot. Not good. How was he so sure of whom I was?

"Just bored and wanted to go somewhere knew." I look around to see he isn't the only one who knows. They all kind of know. Rosie is shaking her head at me in disapproval her and Dani are both annoyed. 'Great,' I think sarcastically.

"Well get in the limo and we will give you a ride there," he says. Wow! Is every hot guy alive taken? I can tell he likes Keller. Morgead and Jez are together, too. Lucky me. Their thoughts say they are connected by something called the soulmate principal. What?

"Thank goddess." Rosie muttered. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

The ride home was only minutes long, but I learned that mostly everyone in the HUGE house had a soulmate. Dani and Rosie seemed to understand but I just couldn't. It didn't make sense. Soulmate?

I saw the mantion and it was HUGE. Just like I remember it. I remember once Dani and I painted the walls pink. Thierry got so mad. Good times, good times.

"Girls," I heard Thierry call.

I turned to see him standing with a big smile on his face. I ran to him and he took me into a big hug. There is another thing about me. I don't hug people. I only let them hug me. I am scared to get too attached. It makes sense.

"Hey, Thierry," She walks over to us and puts her hands on her hips. She doesn't remember him that much. Only what I showed her.

"Daniela," he says.

"Dani," she corrects him. He nods and lets me free.

"May I talk to you?" he asks me.

He is blocking his mind so I can't see what it is about. Damn it. "Um… sure," I say following him to his office. I am aware that Quinn is following right behind me. "What's this about," I say as soon as the door closes.

"You told. Daniela is not to know about the night world. And yet she does. How, may I ask? Because I can only see 1 option," he pauses, "can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't really give me a choice there, did you?" he glairs at me and I sigh, "Fine."

"Did you tell her?"

"Of course I told her. What kind stupid question is that? She was going to find out sooner or later and sooner is always better than later. Plus when your best friend is a vampire or witch or whatever it can't turn out well. Especially if you don't know, and what if Rosie told her before me. Dani would be so mad when she found out I knew. You know she would find out and she would hate me. Without even bothering to listen. Also, how many times have you told Hannah? Is that any different?" I replied. My mind was reeling. We have this conversation every time and I always get confused on why he doesn't want her to know.

"It is different. I didn't TELL Hannah. She found out on her own. Dani should find out on her own, too." Now he was starting to bug me.

"Someone would have told her. If not me than someone else. You know it's true. Come on you know you do. It just doesn't make any sense." Wow! I really sound like a suck-up. This might really work. My voice was whinny and it cracked at the end. I should act.

"Also, Hannah is my soulmate. She would have got in to my head and found out sooner or later," he said. There it was again. Soulmate! What the hell?

"I don't get it. Soulmate! What does that even mean? It makes absolutely no sense. Nada, zip, zero. How can someone have another soul." I was practically yelling.

"I bet you will find your soulmate soon," Quinn spoke up. I almost forgot he was here, almost.

"Yeah! I bet I will. I bet I will sometime this week and someone will get really hurt that same day." I haven't made a bet in so long. Why not?

"Fine, $10 that you don't," Quinn said.

"Make it $20," Thierry chimed in. I have such an effect on people it's not even funny. Everyone is so different when they are with me.

"No, $1,000 each. Also you have to stop being mad at me and giving me this conversation whenever I tell Dani. I am older than you so you shouldn't be yelling at me anyway. Deal?" I didn't mind loosing $2,000, as crazy as that sounds. It is really only my shopping money.

"Deal," they both said. We put our money in a savings compartment and locked it tight. Then we ran to where everyone else was.

This is going to be like stealing candy from a baby, I hope…

* * *

So what did you think?

I am thinking of giving them each a soulmate. Any ideas? I LOVE THE SOULMATE PRINCIPAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just click the sexy green button and review.

-CONFUZZLED SOUL


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Night World Series… sadly = (

* * *

This is going to be like stealing candy from a baby, I hope…

--------------------------------------------NOW ON WITH THE STORY-----------------------------------------------

(MORGEAD'S POV)

"I can't believe it!" Rose screamed for just about, oh, the millionth time.

It was starting to get on Jez's nerves. I could feel it through the connection.

"I can't believe you still can't believe it!" Dani was a little more laid back. I still was a little scared to look into her eyes. When I look into them I feel like I am falling into a black pit or a bottomless hole. Or maybe a black hole. She is cool and all but kind of like Peirce. I trusted him and look where it got me.

"Oh please. How would you feel if you had a brother," Rose asked. She thought about it and then looked almost bewildered by what she just said. "Wait I didn't mean it like that…" she was cut off by Dani saying "I get it."

"I don't," Jez muttered.

"You're a wild power right," Rose asked.

Jez's smile lit up. She always liked being the center of attention, " Yeah," she said, cool, calm, and collected. It had a hit of bragging in it. Some things never fully change.

"There are 4 right," she asked.

Before Jez could answer a voice interrupted, "4 what?" Angle's voice. She was stunning. I even noticed and I only usually notice Jez. I can't believe she is only 14.

I looked at Jez. She didn't notice my thoughts but she obviously envied Angel. Poor kid.

"Wild powers. Do you know what those are?" Jez said. Her voice was a little harsh. She's so hot when she's mad.

"Course," Angle said. "Your one, right? I can feel your power. Which one are you?"

"_ONE FROM THE DAY WORLD WHERE TWO EYES ARE WATHING," _Jez told her.

Angle looked at her, eyes wide. Wait they were green. Weren't they golden brown before? Was I the only one that noticed?

I looked around to see no one noticed or cared. I decided to bring their attention to it.

"What's up with your eyes?" That came out wrong.

Instead of Angle answering, Dani answered, "They change," what the hell.

"How?" I asked annoyed. I guess Jez seemed to just notice because she tilted her head to the side.

Dani shrugged.

"But, you're human, right?" Jez asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Only lamia's eye color change. Descendent of Maya." Jez said in a voice that said 'duh'.

"I'm not normal. I'm special!" Angle finally answered.

"Ok, well I'm hungry, so…" Dani said standing up. We followed her to the kitchen, which, she knew where it was. I was starting to get suspicious about these girls. I glanced over at Rose, who, at the moment, looked clueless. Maybe she knows and will tell me. I studied her face hoping I would see one ounce of understanding in what the twins were up to. Nothing. Crap.

We sat at the table. We all got something to eat, but Angle. She just got a diet coke.

"So, what's your dad like," Jez asked when we were all settled.

"Well I personally am not a fan. Really, he is kind of perverted. You really don't want to meet him," Rose said truthfully.

'_That sucks' _I heard Jez say in my mind.

'_Yeah' _I replied _'what do you think about the twins?' _I asked. Did she find anything wrong with them?

'_I like them,' _she thought

'_I think there is something wrong with them,' _

'_Like what?'_

'_I don't know, just, something,'_

'_Why don't you find out?'_

'_What?'_

'_Go into their mind and find out, idiot,'_

'_You're the idiot, idiot,' _

'_Shut up, Morgy,'_

'_Don't call me that-'_

My thoughts were cut off by Dani saying, "They died."

Who died? What did I miss? I looked at Jez to see she was fully caught up.

"I can't believe both your parents died and your brother," she said aware I had no clue what was going on. Thank goddess.

I can't believe they died. These girls seem so happy.

"How exactly did they die?" I asked.

"There was an attack," Dani told me as if she didn't really care. Does this girl care about anything?

"It doesn't really matter. It was a long time ago," Angle said. Her eyes were now blue; the type of blue that you can only find on a baby kitten. So innocent. So… wow!

I saw Dani look at her and for the slightest moment her expression softened. It was gone just as quick as it came.

I decided to do what Jez suggested.

I looked at Dani's mind first. I couldn't get in.

I decided to look at Angle's mind. I got in!

Her mind was filled with exotic things. Her thoughts were floating everywhere. It was amazing. I didn't know where to start.

I was pulled into one of her thoughts. It was her with someone. Who was he?

He had blonde hair and brown eyes. I know I've seen him before. Then it hit me.

Thierry!

"Come on Thierry!" she said, voice of an Angle. She laughed. It was high pitched.

"I am coming! Will you tell me where we are going now?" he looked like he was only 9 or 10. She looked 7 or 8.

She spun around. "Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming, but this is dangerous, is it not? What if you get hurt?" he obviously liked her.

She just rolled her eyes, "Come on. Stop being a baby."

"I am 2 years older than you, just in case you forgot."

"Age is but a number," she said, wanting to tell him everything. Everything she knew about her life, the night world, what she was. She yearned to tell her best friend everything, but she knew she couldn't.

"Still, I have to take care of you. You are only 7. You could get hurt so easily. You are so fragile." He said looking her up and down.

She obviously didn't take the hint that he liked her. She was so clueless.

"Do not worry. Please, please Thierry. Do you not trust me?" she said. Wishing she could break down crying and tell him everything. Or just wishing she could cry. She hated seeing other kids cry. She hated seeing other normal kids do normal things. It reminded her of what she couldn't do. She would give anything to get her old life back.

"Fine!" Thierry said. He sighed.

"Yes! Come on," she said running off into the woods.

He took of following her. They ran and ran until they finally reached a lake.

"Ok, now make a wish," she told him.

"I wish, I wish my one true love will love me, just as much as I love her," he said gazing at her.

She blinked and looked at him. "I hope so, too," she smiled and sat by the lake. He sat next to her.

"Why are you and Dani so different?" he asked her.

She thought for a moment. "Dani is not afraid of death. If you are not afraid of death then you are not afraid of anything. She does not think of death as the end, but as a new beginning. A way to relieve yourself of…" she thought for a moment, "Well, of pretty much everything."

It took a while for Thierry to take this all in.

They sat there, looking up at the stars.

Thierry yawned eventually. Angle laughed and got up. "Time to go back!" she called and they raced back down the trail they took to get there.

"See you tomorrow," he said hopeful.

"Of course!" They went their separate ways.

I was pulled into another memory.

"I am sorry," I heard her say. Her mind was reeling.

"It is ok. It is not your fault. You have to go with your tribe. It is where you belong." Thierry said. He pushed a curl out of the way so he could see her eyes.

"I wish I did not have to. I wish I could stay," he pulled her into a hug and she was immediately quiet.

"I know," he replied after a couple minutes. Tears were streaming down his face. He looked about 15. His hair was just as messy and his eyes were red and blood shot from crying.

"We will meet again," she told him.

He just laughed and told her, "Never grow up."

She smiled, "Never stop dreaming. You will get your wish if you just believe. You will find your soulmate."

He looked at her shocked, "You remember that. It has been almost 6 years."

"Of course I do. You're my best friend. Forever and always!" she exclaimed.

He laughed. "I will not," he told her.

"Best friends forever," she told him.

"Forever and always!" He repeated her words.

"I must go. They are waiting," her throat broke. Again she wished she could break down crying and tell him everything. Her eyes turned kitten blue and it began to rain.

"The heaven must be sad to see this friendship end," Thierry told her.

"It will never end." Her voice was harsh. It flowed through the meadow they were standing in. it ran all the way to the rivers and valley, and it let everyone and everything know. She knew it would. She just knew.

Then it faded. It swept away. It all dissolved into ashes. And I was back in my own head.

* * *

So what did you think?

I am thinking of giving them each a soulmate. Any ideas? I LOVE THE SOULMATE PRINCIPAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just click the sexy green button and REVIEW.

-CONFUZZLED SOUL


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Night World Series… sadly = (

* * *

Then it faded. It swept away. It all dissolved into ashes. And I was back in my own head.

----------------------------------------------------ON WITH THE STORY-----------------------------------------------

(MORGEAD'S POV)

I was shocked. I had so many questions.

The girls were still laughing and talking. Did they know? I don't think so.

"Well I think I'm going to go. Have fun," I told them and ran out of the room.

I walked back to my room trying hard to be seen or attract attention. It was too easy.

I opened my door and plopped down on my bed trying to clear my head and make sense of what I saw.

I heard a knock on my door. I knew it was too easy. I groaned, "What?"

"Morgead can I come in," I heard Rose call from the other side of the door.

As much as I wanted to say yes and have my newly-found little sister in my arms I needed to figure things out, "I'm not decent," it was the first excuse that popped into my head.

I heard the lock on the door being unlocked and the door crack open just enough for her to squeeze through. I saw it but it would have been too fast for human eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked me obviously concerned.

"What if I was really not dressed?" I asked her instead of answering her question trying to catch her off guard.

"Then I would be blind and it would be your entire fault," she replied stubbornly. I couldn't help but laugh. "Really, what's wrong?"

"I just got a headache," I said.

"Do vampires get headaches?" she got me there. "Seriously, you, like, completely zoomed out for like 10 minutes. I think I am really the only one who noticed, though. Then you just take off. Now you're really telling me that nothing is wrong?" she was calm throughout the whole speech but still curious. She wasn't giving up.

"Like you've never lied," I say.

"I have, but I haven't in a while. Not since…" she just shook her head.

"Not since what?" I asked her.

She looked at me and said, if I tell you do you promise to tell me what's wrong?"

"I promise." She looked me up and down before thinking it was ok to tell me.

"Well, a couple years ago I really liked this guy and he really liked me. So we decided to 'date' or well what little kid dating was," she shrugged, " I was at the mall one day hanging out with him and a bunch of other people, and I was sitting on his lap. Dad comes over and rips me off his lap and drags me to the car. When we got home my mom wasn't there so he threw me into a wall. Our walls are made out of wood. And went to the kitchen and brought back a knife. It luckily was silver so it didn't hurt so badly, but it didn't feel good." She paused. I could see tears treating to come down. I pulled her into a hug and willed her to go on. She said, "I ran to Angle and Dani's house and stayed there all summer. When I went back home all that my dad said was, 'I hope you learned to never lie to me again.' It was horrible. After that I swore off of lying. I haven't done it since."

The tears were gone and filled with pride.

"Your turn," she told me.

I looked at her and told her everything that happened. The suspicion, trying to get into Dani's mind, and my encounter in Angle's mind.

By the end she was just nodding.

"When she finally spoke she said, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

So what did you think?

Should I continue?

Just click the sexy green button and REVIEW.

-CONFUZZLED SOUL


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Night World Series… sadly = (

* * *

"You'll see."

-ON WITH THE STORY-

(ROSE POV)

I towed him outside. I haven't been to Vegas for so long and I just had to get out of the house.

"Where are we going?" he asked. He was so stubborn.

"Just come on," I told him.

"You're not supposed to go to town," he told me.

"I don't care. I am in Las Vegas. I'm not staying in the house. Las Vegas is considered the most magical place in the world!"

"Isn't that Disney world?" I hit him. He laughed and said, "Going to Vegas in the middle of the night. Good idea! Why don't we just play dodge ball with wooden stakes?" he said sarcastically.

I ignored him and asked, "Can you run?" I didn't wait for a response. I just took off knowing he would follow.

I raced all the way to town, aware of footsteps traveling lightly behind me. When I was in the city I stopped causing Morgead run into me. We both laughed.

"So we are in the city. What do you want to do? You can't gamble or so to clubs considering you're only 14 and those are really the only good things to do here," he stopped.

"What do girls love?" I asked him. I knew he had to know the answer.

"Diamonds?" it sounded like a question.

"Shopping!" I showed him my platinum card, grabbed his hand and looked around.

I found a really cute dress store and went inside, Morgead reluctantly traveled behind.

I got a hot pink, skin tight dress that clung to every curve. Morgead almost didn't let me buy it. I finally got him to agree. I should be a lawyer. I also brought so much more.

It wasn't long after when Morgead's phone went off.

"Where are you," I heard someone scream from the other line.

I didn't really care for the conversation but I knew I had to figure out how to tell him that what he saw was probably meant for him to see for some reason or another. She was so good at hiding her thoughts that no one, not even the most telepathic vampire in the world would have been able to get in.

Angel was a once in a life time person. She was smart but stupid enough to almost get herself killed… more than once. But, no matter what, even in the toughest situations, she had a reason for what she was doing. It was really amazing, especially how fast she thinks of what to so.

Dani had to have helped. She has the more common sense. She also is more careful, much more careful.

"We have to go back," Morgead brought me out of my thoughts.

"We can't go back yet! I need to tell you… well everything." I replied, not really sure where to start.

"Tell me when we get back."

"I can't they'll hear."

"They?" His head tilted to the side and then his eyes went big and he gasped as if he realized something.

"Yeah, like, everyone." His look of shook changed to something… else.

"Oh," he sounded a little disappointed. Huh? "Well we should probable still get back."

I sighed and said fine and we raced home. I was at a disadvantage because of the bags though, so he won but whatever. I beat him next time.

We ran strait to my room to avoid any confrontment. When we were there he asked quietly, "Why won't you tell me here?"

"I don't think the twins want anyone to know. Also, I really don't think I want anyone to know…" he looked sad. "Fine! Do you know what they are?"

"I thought they were human but they seem so different. Dani seems too tough and her eyes kind of scare me. Angle seems so fragile but her eyes change!" he confessed. "My best guess would be a vampire?" He said it like a question.

"No they're…"

"Rose!" I heard Dani scream. Crap.

"In here," I called out. As soon as I did I regret it.

"Oh my gosh! Where have you been?" she said. She didn't really sound like she cared but more like she wanted something.

"Oh here, there, everywhere really," I told her. "You know."

"Great! Now tell me why are there shopping bags all over your room! Did you go out without me? Rose, Rose, Rose, what am I going to do with you?" she said shaking her head.

"Did you need something," I asked not really caring.

"Well no not me, but Angel does…" she tailed off giving me a mysterious smile. It scared me. Leave it to Dani to scare a person.

"Like what?"

"Oh you know this and that. Yeah so were going out tomorrow bright and early so you might want to get some sleep." She turned and walked out, leaving me, once again, curious.

"I should probable let you sleep. Night!" Morgead said walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

I was stunned. I stood there for a few moments just looking out the door. I felt like an idiot but I knew Dani. I knew she got him to leave and that she had a reason.

* * *

What I didn't know was why...

So what did you think?

Should I continue?

Just click the sexy green button and REVIEW.

-CONFUZZLED SOUL


	6. JUST TO GET THINGS STRAIT!

I don't own the Night World Series… sadly = (

* * *

LET'S GET THINGS STRAIT…

Angel and Dani are old souls that were split into two people because a witch did a spell to split them a long time ago. It didn't work and killed them. Years later they came back (as old souls) with un-human powers and people know about them and want them dead.

And you know how we never really know about Morgead's dad? Well in this story he gets married and has a daughter named Rose. Her mom is ½ vampires and ½ witches so Rose inherits some of her mother's abilities.

Angel has a photographic memory so she remembers everything.

Dani is really smart and has the most common sense. She can kind of be like a parent from time to time but she usually doesn't care.

Rose is smart and knows who the twins are but doesn't really know what they can do. She just knows when they do it.

That's really all you need to know. If you have any questions feel free to ask.

* * *

Is there anything I need to go over or is everyone clear?

Just click the sexy green button and REVIEW.

-CONFUZZLED SOUL


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own the Night World Series… sadly = (

**BTW: **Angel and Dani are twins

* * *

What I didn't know was why…

-ON WITH THE STORY-

(Angel)

_I ran! I didn't understand why I was running but I knew it couldn't catch me. Suddenly I heard a scream._

_MOM! That was my first thought. I ran towards the scream. Just as I got there I heard a laugh and someone scooped me up from behind. I went to scream just as I felt a hand go over my mouth. _

_Then I felt it! An electric current ran through my body making me shiver. I fell into my captors arms and felt his arms rest around me._

_Then I remembered the scream and tried to run, but he held me tight. I looked up to the most beautiful eyes in the world. They were baby blue. He had pale skin and was indescribable. He looked maybe 2 years older than me. He looked at me with sad eyes just as another guy ran in with Dani. _

_I looked back into his eyes and he whispered "I'm sorry" before I fainted in his arms._

I woke up and ran my hand through my hair. I was huffing and puffing. Trying to breathe strait and my eye sight was fuzzy.

It was just a dream, I thought to myself over and over again, but I knew it wasn't. It was real. I saw it happen and I couldn't do anything. I was a stupid kid.

I remembered clearly what happened after that. When I woke up….

"NO!" I yelled out loud to a dark nothing. The shades where drawn so it could have been the afternoon for all I knew. I turned to the clock and found it shattered on the floor.

I sighed. I lay back down and waited for sleep to come.

It didn't.

I got up and went to take a shower. As the hot water ran down my body felt a rush of warmth run through me.

Eventually I got out and picked out a hot pink shirt and a pair of jean shorts. I looked around for any pair of shoes and saw my uggs. They were chestnut and folded down. I went outside my room and saw, through a window, it was still really dark. Like 2:30 dark. I went downstairs to the kitchen and looked at a clock.

2:28.

I gowned.

I went to a chair and sat down. I looked around wondering how a house with this much people could all be asleep at this hour. I usually went to bed at this time… or later.

I started to think about the boy from my "dreams" and the electric current. Everyone said they felt electric currents with their soulmate but a soulmate wouldn't hurt their own soulmate, right? I sat there dazed for what felt like hours. I remembered him perfectly. His delicate smile, strong accent, and high cheek bones. His hair was so white that his skin was even darker than it. He was defiantly a vampire. But the thing that bugged me most was his eyes.

They were so perfect. It was as if a delicate baby blue color was mixed with bright forest green making a beautiful bright cyan color. It was as if they were colored in. I never saw anything like it before. It was as if I was drowning in a pool, or meadow, but I wanted to. I just wanted to be forever in his eyes. No matter what happened.

The weirdest thing was I knew he was watching me now.

And I didn't care…

* * *

So what do you think?

Just click the sexy green button and REVIEW.

-CONFUZZLED SOUL


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own the Night World Series… sadly = (

* * *

And I didn't care…

-ON WITH THE STORY-

(Rashel)

It was 5:30 and I still couldn't sleep. I slipped out of bed carefully not to wake Quinn. I crept out of our room and closed the door gently. I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen.

I say Angel sitting on a chair and decided I shout get to know her more.

"Hey." She turned around to look at me with her wide eyes that were a bright shade of gray. She looked confused and so childish.

"Hey," She replied in a happy voice. It sounded so high and peppy.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Did you have a night mare?" I asked jokingly.

"Yes actually I did," She looked so innocent. I couldn't help but feel bad. Her eyes were watering and she looked around as if she was scared something was going to jump out at her. "He was in it," She whispered like he might have heard her if she didn't whisper, putting emphasis on the "he" part.

I gave her a small smile. "It's ok. I'm sure it was just a dream." I said trying to sooth her. "Can you tell me what it was about," I asked and sat next to her leaning in.

"The boy from my dreams," She answered like the little kid she was. So innocent.

"Do you know who he is or what he looks like," I couldn't help but smile. Did she have a crush on someone? I had a huge grin on my face.

"Yes," she whispered. She didn't sound very happy but then a small smile lit up on her face. I nodded, encouraging her to go on. "He has white blonde hair that is paler than his skin. He is a vampire and he has the most beautiful eyes," then her smile faded, "And he wants me probably wants me dead."

"What!" I didn't realize how loud I said it.

She blinked and her eyes filled with tears. They were threatening to fall. Her eyes were indigo.

"Why…" I wasn't sure how to ask this, "Why would he want you dead?" She was perfect. Why any guy didn't want her was beyond me.

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Wherever I am," I couldn't help but shiver at her words.

Suddenly I was scared. "Is he inside the house?"

"No. He's outside though. I can feel it. He's waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For me." She said. Her voice cracked.

"What does he want from you?"

"I don't know."

"Is it good at least?"

"I don't know."

"Is it bad?"

"I don't know."

"But-"

"IDON'TKNOW!" she screamed so fast I barely understood. She did it low enough so no one would wake up.

After a couple of silent minutes, I whispered, "When everyone wakes up you should go outside and talk to him."

"Really you guys would come with me to meet him again?" She looked so happy.

"Of course! Do you know how many people are out there?" if we were really doing this we needed the right amount of people.

"Just him."

"Are you sure?" she nodded.

We talked more about him. What she would say. What he was good at. She knew a lot about him. She didn't know his name but we knew he was obviously a good fighter if he was a vampire.

Eventually she yawned and I told her she should sleep. She shook her head. I finally got her to curl up on the couch and as soon as her head hit cushions she fell into a blissful sleep.

That was until she started tossing and turning…

* * *

Is there anything I need to go over or is everyone clear?

Just click the sexy green button and REVIEW.

-CONFUZZLED SOUL


End file.
